The present invention relates to toothpick dispensers, and more particularly to a toothpick dispenser for dispensing a toothpick in a vertical position.
Various types of toothpick dispensers are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,313 shows a toothpick dispenser with a rotating cap that moves a single toothpick to a discharge chamber. The device is then inverted and the single toothpick drops out.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,832,735 and 1,648,448 each show toothpick dispensers having a body for containing the toothpicks and a perforated cap. In order to dispense a toothpick, the body is tipped and shaken so that the toothpicks fall through the openings in the cap.
In addition to the above, the following patents illustrate various types of toothpick holders: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,788,154, 2,319,570, 1,785,107, 1,385,288, 1,280,803, 647,187, 469,064, 281,731, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,912 and 167,532.